


Almost Human

by cacawthes



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ('''''''':, I don't really like how i wrote this but oh well, I have plans for this fic, M/M, Texting, if I ever do more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacawthes/pseuds/cacawthes
Summary: Idabashi receives a text meant for K1-B0.





	Almost Human

“K1-B0, come here”

Wake up. He’s calling for you. You don’t want to ignore the professor, do you? 

K1-B0 approaches Professor Idabashi and stands next to him. Idabashi glances up at K1-B0 and motions for him to sit down, he takes a seat across from Idabashi, who has a worries look on his face.

“Is something the matter, Professor?” Well, obviously. Why else would he have called for you?

“K1-B0, who is Ouma?” Idabashi places his phone down in front of K1-B0, he looks down at the screen and sees a message sent by a foreign number, it was a simple message.

‘Hi K1-B0,  
It’s Ouma, from yesterday! I’d like to say thank you for helping me. Is there any way I can repay you?  
Thanks, Ouma.

If K1-B0 had blood, he’d pale. 

“Yesterday as I made my way back I… aided a boy who needed some assistance.” K1-B0 replayed the incident in his head, “I protected him from some delinquents who also threatened me”

“And you gave this Ouma my phone number?” 

“Er well.” Oh no, you didn’t think this through, did you? “He asked for my number, but as I don’t have a phone, er, I felt the need to give him yours. After all, it can be considered, rude, to deny someone elses requests”

“What is your relationship with this boy?” 

“I would consider him my friend” K1-B0 remembered how Ouma stuttered when he asked if they were boyfriends. “Just a friend”

“DO you know why I created you?”” K1-B0 nodded, as he went to reply, Idabashi spoke “I created you as an advanced robot, one who can blend into human society without standing out. I’d say I did a good job on it, too.”

K1-B0 nodded, “You’ve done an excellent job in creating me” 

“K1-B0, I’m sure you’re aware, but humans are a social species, we like to communicate with each other” Idabashi pushed the phone closer to K1-B0 “Of course, there are still some bugs I wish to work out with you, such as lowering your strength and other things, as I want you to be able to blend in completely with society”

Where is he going with this? Maybe he’ll dismantle you and try again.

“If I truly wish for you to be a human, then I must allow you to form relationships. So I do believe you have to respond to Ouma” Idabashi stood up and smiled, “I think of you as my son, K1-B0.”

K1-B0 couldn’t help but smile, he looked down and typed out a reply to Ouma, clicking send.

‘Ouma.  
I have no plans for Saturday, perhaps we can meet then?  
Respectively,  
K1-B0’

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like how I wrote this but oh well ):I'll write more, cause this isn't meant to be like,,, a proper fic?? I wont be posting long chapters, just short ones like this, ok bye <3333


End file.
